Vampires Galore
by the lonely romance writer
Summary: An exciting love story between Ace leader of a pack of vampire hunters and the princess of the vampire homeworld


Vampires Galore

This is the story of 17 year old Ace, a warrior swordsman who defends those who truly need help. The place was a planet called Serrantos, in a country of Helgaid, the planet was full of two kinds of people there were the normal race of humans, and then there were vampires. The other setting for this story is the world of Vampranos, a world mostly populated by vampires where humans are the minority. The story begins in a period in Serrantos history known as the vampire or blood sucker age, because more and more were being killed by them, and wherever he could Ace would kill them to protect the people. You see Ace had two rules or guidelines that he always followed, protect those not strong enough to protect themselves and to never harm a woman unless absolutely necessary. So this is the middle of this age of the vampires, the humans who were fed up with being killed by vampires and began to revolt in an event in time known as "Humanity's Strike", the main goal of this was to get rid of the vampires who had constantly killed humans for food or sometimes even for fun. Ace was one of the "reapers", known for going around the area he lived in and slaying any vampires that were causing trouble, and over time he'd started to think that the male vampires at least were monsters, completely devoid of any emotions at all. He thought that until one day fate intervened. "Help me please! Can't someone help me?" the vampire girl cried when the townspeople caught her, she continued to scream until they dragged her to the middle of the village where they were planning to execute her at midnight. They all went back to their normal duties as Ace was drawn near by the shrieking of the vampire girl, he snuck around all the guards and was right next to the girl, he waited till the guards right in front of her turned away and he cut her down, she shouted," Thank you!" Unfortunately the guards had heard this and found that she was gone and sounded the bell to close the gates of the city. The vampire girl began to panic as she saw their only way out had been closed. Ace calmed her and turned to a wooden wall and slashed a hole into it, she went first and then he followed, he led her back to his house which was a little ways from the village. When they got there she turned to him and said," Thank you for saving me. My name is Katie, and I'm the ambassador of the vampires from Vampranos. I was trying to get the people of this planet to stop hunting them and when I tried to talk to the people of this village they tied me up and dragged me to where you rescued me." Ace turned to her and said," No wonder they tied you up, you know why humans hunt vampires on this planet? It's because more and more humans turn up dead and all of them were sucked dry by vampires. So humanity decided that we had had enough and decided to protect ourselves from the vampires that were killing more and more of us." She nodded and then they heard voices off in the distance, he told her," Get inside the house and whatever you do don't look outside." She ran in as the villagers came up in a large group and they said," Where is she Ace? We know she's here with you, and we'll take her by force if necessary." He replied," She's a female vampire; they don't kill humans unless they're desperately starving. Why would you kill someone who doesn't kill and doesn't harm anyone just because she's a vampire?" They roared," That's why we want her dead, because she's a vampire and vampires whether they're female or not need to find other food because we're not going to take this lying down." Ace drew his sword; he'd decided that even if it meant being an outcast he'd protect her because she couldn't defend herself against all of them and because he believed that she was a good person and not a killer like they had thought. The villagers readied their weapons and charged at Ace, he glided around their weapons and sliced the tips off of their spears, forced to use their swords they drew as their last resort. Ace smirked and said," Too bad." He flew through them destroying all of them in short graceful strokes, he killed a total of twenty of them, he yawned because none of them had been a challenge for the Mad Wolf, so he walked back into the house and after his first step inside he fainted. Katie heard more voices in the distance and she'd decided to beam herself and Ace up to her ship where they'd be safe for a while. She thought about what she was going to do next, either she could go back and try again which seemed unlikely or she could go back to Vampranos. She chose to go back with Ace, so she turned the ship around and headed home, he was out for the entire trip because of the exhaustion. When she landed she turned to her butler Alfred and said," There's a human onboard and he's unconscious, so take him and put him in one of the guest rooms. Tell me when he wakes.", she walks to her two best vampire friends David and Samantha and they all walked down to the dining room to talk and get something to eat. As they were talking about half an hour after they had landed Ace woke up, he stood and looked around the room. Alfred came in and Ace immediately drew his sword, he demanded," Where am I? How did I get here?" Alfred responded," You're on our home planet of Vampranos. You were brought after you saved Ambassador Katie from the village soldiers, and for that I thank you. Now please come this way." Eric was a statue refusing to move, the butler asked," What's the matter?" Ace replied," I'm not sure where I am and I'm on a strange planet where it's the opposite from what I'm used to, I'm not very comfortable going anywhere with anyone." The butler smiled and then said," You'll have to learn to trust us. Not all of our people are killers as demonstrated by Katie." He nodded as they both came through the hallway and entered the dining room where upon entry David and Samantha hissed at him, he drew again and was ready to fight both of them when Katie came back from the kitchen with a special plate for him. She put it down and told him," Instead of trying to fight my friends maybe you should eat something, you were out for a long time and you must eat something to keep your strength up." He sheathed his sword and sat down next to Katie and ate, he smiled and then David seemed to explode when he turned over the table and in the blink of an eye had Ace pinned by his neck to the wall. Ace looked at him and then kicked his arm, allowing him to escape and he drew this time with the intent to kill clearly expressed on his face. Katie shouted." Ace and David stop this right now! Please just stop.", and she began to cry, it reminded Ace of how she'd been when he'd saved her from the villagers and backed off. David backed off as well seeing as his best friend had been crying over this. Katie looked to Ace and said," There are a few rules you'll have to learn and follow while you are hear Ace. Rule 1 Always be courteous to any vampires talking to you, Rule 2 No fighting except to defend yourself, Rule 3 Don't go too far away from here unless you tell me, Samantha and Alfred and Rule 4 please don't try to kill anyone. Got that?" He nodded and then they began to introduce themselves to each other, and Samantha had asked Ace how he could be here in front of not one but three vampires and look as if it were another day in the office. He told her that he'd begun to see another side to the vampires, unlike the ones that he'd killed because they'd killed innocents, these ones were kind and were more civilized than most of the people he knew, Samantha thanked him for the complement and began to ask about Ace's life, he answered her questions and he asked some about Samantha's life that she too answered and Katie could see the start of a beautiful friendship. Samantha asked if he had a nickname and he snickered a little and told her that he was "The Mad Wolf", a name given to him for his skill and sense of justice. Just then Katie's parents walked in and began to explode," Where is this human trash that you bring to our planet. How could you, he was a human the race that was killing off our people on Serrantos. How could she even consider bringing him here?" She explained to her father and mother how he'd saved her from a village of humans and how he'd killed twenty humans without taking so much as a scratch. She also explained that after he'd fainted, if she would have left him there he would be dead." Her mother seemed to understand, her father looked to Ace who met his glare with one of his own, her father looked away, a little terrified of what he'd just seen, the pure intent of killing. He asked Ace," How do you justify killing our people?" Ace met his question with another," How do you justify it? The vampires on my planet have killed more than what they needed and you try to frame us as the murderers? We are just defending ourselves from being wiped out." Her father became enraged at his words and pinned him to the wall by his neck, instead of slashing her father's arm he looked to Katie who nodded and he kicked her father's arm again allowing him to escape. Her father disappeared and he immediately moved, preventing his destruction, he moved wildly as her father continued to slash and grab at him, finally he got sick of it and went on the offensive, he readied his sword and unleashed Fang of Fear- a sword energy technique which if done correctly paralyzes your opponent in fear. He glared at her father who then immediately stopped and he used his opening to start his barrage of sword slashes. Katie's father got fed up with him and attempted to take a bite out of him, he chased Ace to a wall where he bit in as Ace ran up the wall and jumped down at her father slashing him with the magnified force from his jump. Her father screamed, Ace sheathed his sword and turned to her father and said," Stop your wining. I only slashed you a little, if I truly wanted to kill you with that strike I could have, but like I said I hate to kill so consider yourself lucky." He turned around and began to walk back to Katie, while he was he added," And never insult the strength of my people because you never know, we might surprise you.", her father was pissed and tried a sneak attack from behind, he opened his mouth and charged Ace again from behind, Ace glanced back and then when her father was close he quickly smacked him in the head with the dull side of his sword. He fell, unconscious and beaten, everyone looked to Ace who said," I warned him. I told him not to insult my strength. He's just lucky I hate killing which is why I knocked him out." He had misread them though they weren't staring because of what he'd done, they were staring because they couldn't believe how strong he was and they began to grasp why he was "The Mad Wolf". They all walked around the town for a few hours when the police came up and started asking questions about Ace, which Katie answered and they continued on their way. They stopped at a gigantic building and said," This is the vampire academy where all of us are going to school right now, you'll be enrolled in the education part of the academy starting tomorrow. "He sighed and then nodded and they moved on, the museum, arcade which Ace enjoyed, and then a bridge that overlooked the sea, which brought back memories for Ace and he began to revel in them as the girls and David talked amongst each other. It had reminded him of when he was young, when he'd go to sit and bask in the beauty of the sea, he pulled out a paintbrush and some paper from a pocket in his pants and began to paint the sea, the others began to observe as he began to paint the sea, he included the features like the far off island, how it had a red tint in the twilight and how the sun had set directly over it. When he finished it he handed it to Katie and she took it and smiled. They headed back to Katie's house where David and Samantha said goodbye and went home. She opened the door and they went inside for the night, she explained that it was Sunday and that he should probably go to bed now so he could wake up in time to go to the academy in the morning, he nodded and she hugged him and then Alfred showed him to his room. He showered and then sacked out for the night, she however remained awake thinking of how Ace reminded her of her older brother, who had been killed by other vampires who had hated what he stood for, for trying to create peace with the humans without totally enslaving or annihilating them. She giggled as she thought of Ace, who had the same goal but allowed for a little violence now and again, and how much he sounded like her brother, tears began to fall from her eyes down her cheeks when she went to bed, but there was a smile. The next morning she got up and noticed that Ace wasn't up and so she sent Alfred to give him a rude awakening, so Alfred walked in Ace's room with a bugle and blew into it as much as he could scaring the crap outta Ace, he struggled to get up and said," I'm up, I'm up. What happened? Are we under attack? Is it and alien invasion?" Alfred smiled and stated," No, you're going to be late for school." Ace scowled at Alfred as he got in the shower and got ready for school. He came out to the front door about five minutes later in his new uniform, which he thought looked funny but decided to just let it go. When he went out he was greeted by David and Samantha who asked," Ready for your first day of vampire schooling?" He nodded and the four of them walked to school together, when they got their Ace looked around a bit before they all went in, Katie led Ace to their first class and they sat together as the teacher said," Welcome class. I understand we have a new student here today, would you mind standing up here and introducing yourself to the rest of us?" Ace shook his head as he went up and said," Hi my name is Ace, I'm 17 and I'm human. I am a swordsman from Serrantos who was saved by Katie from my own people." One of the students in the back shouted that he didn't believe that Ace was a swordsman, and so Ace lifted up the side of his shirt and bore his sabakto and his katana to the class, they looked at it for a while and then the same kid asked how he could be a swordsman with a sword with the dull end in front. Ace demonstrated by having Samantha, David and Katie throw up ten pencils, and as they came down he slashed them all in half, and he told the kid that it's not the sword but the person wielding the sword. So Ace took his seat and class began. They talked about the history of vampires and their proud heritage, also powers that vampires had or would obtain during their lifetime. Katie looked over and Ace was half asleep half awake, she reminded him that he needed to stay awake or he'd suffer the wrath of their teacher, he nodded and then tried to look the least bit interested in what the teacher was saying. Ace was alarmed when the bell for lunch went off; he stood and walked with his friends to where they usually sat. They began to talk about what they'd learned when one of the junior students, Doug Sarnosky walked up and asked if he could take a bite from Ace since everyone thought of him as her pet, Ace turned and tried really hard to be polite in telling him to go fuck off, he leered at Ace and then grabbed him and dragged him outside. Katie ran after them thinking, why him, why today? Doug threw Ace against a dumpster and told him that his race was what was in the dumpster behind him. Ace glared at Doug and said," How dare you make fun of my race! I'm gonna make you regret that!" Doug laughed and asked," How? You gonna grovel for mercy lik…." He'd been cut off because Ace had slashed his hand off with his katana, Katie could see it, Ace was serious now, and if there were two things you never joke about around him it was his power and his race. Ace howled and then readied his stance as Doug came at him and then he performed the Spiral Fang- A sword technique in which the user spins his sword while thrusting or slashing causing a spiral hole in the target. The technique hit and Doug had one hand missing and a spiral hole in the other, he staggered back and screamed in pain, next Ace activated the Fear Fang which caught Doug and he couldn't move. Ace sheathed his katana and walked up to Doug and karate chopped him in the pressure point in his neck which caused him to collapse. He walked back to the others as everyone stared at him, shocked by how powerful this new human was. Katie returned and slapped Ace, he asked her what that was for and she said for the fight that he'd started, Ace exploded," The fight that I started! I don't know if you were watching but he started it first and I'm offended that the person who told me that I could defend myself would slap me for defending not just myself but the pride that I happen to have being a member of the human race." He stormed off and she tried to follow him but David advised her to let him be, above them the presidents of the clubs had been watching the fight and were talking amongst themselves, "I think he would make a deadly addition to the kendo club don't you? Or maybe the fencing club since he obviously has skill with a sword.", said Hikaru the president of the fencing club, "I think he belongs with Sayer in the music club because he's got a lot of emotions that he needs to release or in choir perhaps?", " He'd make a nice addition to the base section or maybe a tenor?", said Ariel president of the choir, so the bunch of them decided that kendo/fencing, choir and music would get the chance to ask Ace to join first. The three of them disappeared to go find Ace, who was at the side of the school, pissed that Katie would even think about saying that he started the fight, fuck he thought, he drew White Fang, his sabakto and started to cut up a tree when the three club presidents approached him. He looked up and asked what they wanted with him, Hikaru responded," Well Ace we'd each like you to join a different club, I want you to join fencing/kendo, Ariel wants you to be a base in the choir and Sayer wants you to join the music club." He walked past all of them and told them," I'm really not interested in joining any club at the moment." he walked away from them to go back to class. In each of their heads they were planning on how they'd get him to join their club, and as the bell rang they dispersed. Ace took his seat as Katie, David, Samantha and the rest of the class was returning. Katie looked guiltily at him and he ignored her as class resumed as usual. When the bell for school to end rang everyone ran out of the door and Ace proceeded to walk home alone, while Katie tried to go after him again but again David held her back saying that he'd need a while before he'd talk to her again because not only had she smacked him for a wrong reason but she'd also insulted his pride in his race, which was a deep wound to give to him. When Ace got home Alfred let him in and he headed straight for his room where he started his homework, when somebody knocked on his door, he said," Come in.", and again it was Ariel, he looked up and said," I thought I said I had no intention of joining choir or any club for that matter." She looked him straight in the eye and said," Fight me for it at least; give me a chance to get you." Ace looked at her astonished that she'd go to such lengths to get him to join, he agreed on the terms were just a fist fight, no vamp powers or swords, she agreed and she smiled as she walked out and said," Goodbye, see you tomorrow in the park." He nodded and then went on doing his homework; meanwhile Katie, David and Samantha were shopping for Ace's phone along with a present to make him feel better. They came to a clothing store and Katie and Samantha giggled and said that they had to go in; David complained but went along anyway. They came up to this jacket that looked kind of like a modern version of what Ace had been wearing when she'd brought him there, they looked closer and saw that you could get a picture painted along the back and Katie thought of getting the picture he painted for her, but David said getting a wolf would probably be better, Samantha agreed and they bought it and started on their way back to Katie's house, Ace headed for the training room to perfect four techniques and to try one that he'd been thinking of, he turned off the lights and told Alfred not to disturb him unless it was important, and he faced the dummies, and closed his eyes first up was the Flash Fang- a lightning quick slash that was super effective due to power and speed of swordsman , he envisioned the dummies in his mind and then let his body take over producing a lightning slash, awesome he thought as he moved on to practice his next technique Piercing Fang- a sword technique usually reserved for the enemies with thick hides, this technique drills through the hide and can damage from even the smallest scratch, he readied his sword as more dummies dropped down and swung from a rope at him, he straightened his sword and pierced each of the dummies, he smiled. Next he thought in the darkness was his last technique from his master, Zentsotsenkutsen or " Cherry Blossom Dance"- a technique that utilizes every weakness in the body in a flurry of slashes and thrusts in a random order that's pretty much guaranteed to kill or maim an enemy in seconds- Katie happened to walk into the dark room when he was about to unleash it, which caused him to smack straight into the wall, he scrambled around a bit for the light switch found it and then looked back at her furious that she'd interrupted him while he was practicing his sword arts when he'd told Alfred not to bother him and he'd thought he'd tell her, she walked in any way with two friends that he'd never met before, she held up the bag of stuff that she'd bought for him, he looked through the bag, computer, phone, then he came to the surprise, what's this he thought as he took out the samurai style jacket, he turned it over on the back and saw there was an epic picture of a wolf on the back, he smiled, ran over and hugged her to thank her for the presents, she looked him in the eye and said," Look Ace I'm really…,", he put his finger over her mouth and said," I thought I told you I don't want to hear it. Not because I don't want the apology it's because I view it as your one favor for bringing me here." He wiped his face, took all his new stuff and was about to retire to his room when Katie interrupted," Ace, I'd like you to meet two more of my friends from school this is Jenny and Erika. Don't worry he won't hurt you unless you give him a reason to." The two girls walked up and shook hands with Ace, and then he walked back to his room and began to play with the new stuff he'd gotten. The girls began to talk about him," He's cute, I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend unless…," they both looked to Katie and asked," Unless you're secretly dating Ace." She blushed and said," No I'm not secretly dating Ace, although I do like him. Not just because he's cute, because he revives chivalry, he's honorable unlike most of the guys at school, he shares how he feels which is a big deal for guys, and also he's an awesome painter." They both looked at Ace who was down the hall and then looked at her," He paints?" she replied," Yes he does, he's very good at it too." She took out her painting of the ocean that he'd painted for her and showed them, they were astonished by the attention to detail as well as the exceptional skill. He was experimenting with his computer, exploring how the different programs worked as well as how to use them. He was learning about email, chats and all the ways to communicate from his computer when he got a mysterious email saying to meet him at the vampire gym in one hour, he analyzed the email, mystified on who could have sent it and went to tell Katie that he was going out to the gym, she asked him," Why? You've never cared to go to the gym before?" He explained the weird email and how he wanted to find out who had sent it to him, Katie told him that she was going too so she could make sure he was okay, he nodded as he went to get the beautiful jacket she'd bought him and then they left for the gym. It was about five minutes from Katie's house, and when they came in everyone was practicing kendo and then Ace smiled knowing who'd sent him that weird email and he shouted," Hikaru, get out here. I know you sent me that email and I already told you I'm not joining the kendo/fencing club." Hikaru came out from the back room, suited up to battle Ace in a duel to decide whether he'd join or not, Ace suited up as well and jumped into the mat with Hikaru and said," Looks like I'm not going to have to join kendo after all." Hikaru looked at him puzzled and asked why, he responded with a touch of his saber to Hikaru's chest, he smiled and continued as Hikaru became angered by the trick he'd played on him, he charged Ace and again since Hikaru had been blinded by rage it was easy for Ace touched his saber to Hikaru's chest. The referee shouted that Ace had two points and one more and he won, so Hikaru calmed himself and looked up with glowing red eyes and Ace said," What's the matter Hikaru? Am I that good that you need your vampire powers to beat me?" Hikaru thrusted his saber, almost touching Ace, but Ace smacked it away before it could do so. Ace stepped toward Hikaru and performed the nonlethal Zentsotsenkutsen touching Hikaru's suit at multiple points, the referee shouted that the match went to Ace. He took off his helmet and his suit and he walked out with Katie, Erika and Jenny when they noticed that he was crying, unknown to the girls that last technique he used reminded him of his late master, they split up once they got back to Katie's house, Jenny and Erika leaving and Ace and Katie going in for the night. Ace turned to Katie, hugged her good night and went inside. She stayed outside, she thought about what Eric would say if she asked him out and she imagined it would be," No thanks." ,but she thought about it a little more and decided tomorrow afterschool before he went home she'd ask him. She smiled and giggled a little and went to bed too. The next day came and Eric got up on time for once, and after he was ready to go and ate he joined everyone else in front of the house, he greeted David and Samantha, David took him aside and asked him," Did you tell her that you plan to fight Ariel yet?" Ace responded," No, if you feel she should know I'll be glad to tell her." David told her that he probably should and they rejoined everyone else and he said to Katie," Katie I'm fighting Ariel afterschool in the park to decide whether I should join choir or not." She moved in front of him and smiled and said," Okay, well before you go to do that I want to talk to you after school. Is that okay?" He nodded and then the four of them proceeded toward the academy. When they got there they found that Sayer was waiting in the front gate for Ace, he told them to go ahead and he'd catch up with them in a minute, he turned to Sayer and asked," I know you want me to join music club, so what can you offer." Sayer looked him straight in the eye and said," I can offer you a release of your emotions that doesn't involve hurting anyone or anything and that don't bring up memories of those who've past on." Ace thought about it for a moment and said," Alright then when does music club meet?" "Day after tomorrow, forty quad. Don't be late," Sayer walked off, Ace smiled and he headed for his class. He took his seat and class began, today they'd be learning about how the early vampires had managed to survive when they were on the run from the humans. Ace leaned back in his chair and the rest of the period was a blur to him as the only thing he could think about was what Katie wanted to talk to him about and his fight with Ariel afterschool. The bell for lunch rang and he rushed to the cafeteria to get food which he quickly ate so he could warm up for later. He started with twenty five pushups, and then graduated into punching the tree till it fell over. He then began to run the track as he continued his warm up when he noticed that someone was spying on him and he threw his sheathe from the White Fang, which sank into the tree and the person hiding came out with her hands up, it was Whitney, one of the girls from the Betting club, she explained to him as he took his sheathe from within the tree that she was sent to see if she thought he had a chance of beating Ariel in the fist fight, and that she'd report back to her president Jackson. She left and he returned to his warm up, he continued to run until the bell rang, and then he returned to class. The rest of the day just went by fast, the final bell rang and Ace headed with Katie to the side of the school, they sat down on a bench and she told him how she felt, that she loved him and how she wanted so badly to be with him, he surprised her with a smile and said," I know how you feel because I feel the same way, you brought me to a place where I'd be safe from most people who want to kill me and you taught me how to use things like the cell phone and I've felt the same as you since then." She smiled and then Ace parted with her to go fight Ariel in the park. Ariel was there waiting for him when he got there and he apologized for being late, he'd had some last minute business to attend to, but now he was ready. She smiled and she assumed her karate stance and he stood there and told her," Your move." She vanished into the sky and he instinctively knew to move so he wouldn't get smashed, he retaliated with a Piercing Fang, hand to hand style, causing Ariel to fall back, he continued to hammer her with fist attacks, punching and jabbing at her till she was caught between him and the tree. She shoved him off, and he flew back and landed on a tree. He smiled and so did she, they charged at each other again and began to exchange blows, until she'd scratched him and he had begun to bleed, she tried hard to hold it back but it was already too late. Her eyes glowed red and her muscles began to get pumped as she hissed at him; he decided he didn't have a choice. He got down on all fours and his massive sword energy began to envelop him as it began to take the form of a wolf, Ariel who was out of control looked at him confused on how he'd become the wolf. She shook her head and charged at him, the wolf swatted her away as she slid back, she charged again this time stopped not by the wolf, but by the vice president of the choir, her boyfriend Jake, his eyes glowed as well as he held her there right next to him, she looked up into his eyes and she went back to normal, Ace released the wolf form and walked over, at first Jack tried to keep him away, but she told him to stop, Ace whispered," See you tomorrow at lunch and afterschool for the lessons." She looked astonished and yelled," Why? I lost to you and you still join? I must know why!" He turned back to her and said," Because even when you were on the brink of going out of control I could see that you were holding back most of the powers that could have killed me in an instant. I was just honoring the fact that you were honorable even though you weren't in control, plus I've seen the choir and you need all the bases you can get." She smiled and so did Ace, he walked towards Katie's house, and when she opened the door she hugged him, happy to see that he was safe and unharmed. They both went inside and did their homework together, and then ate and Ace went to do some more sword training while Katie went to the roof to think quietly by herself. She thought if only brother, if only you could see me now. See what I was doing, I'm sure you'd be smiling right now, can you see me brother? Are you smiling at me? She looked up for a while and then headed in to see Ace as he was coming out from his practice, he was laughing, she looked at him confused, he saw this and said that he'd learned a powerful technique that if necessary could kill or cripple his opponent, whether he/she be vampire or human. This made Katie think, would he ever be faced with a situation where he'd have to kill or would he go the rest of his life without having to lift the Black Fang to kill again? She decided to let it go and they both watched TV for a while and then went to bed. They got up the next morning and get ready for school, this time walking together without David and Samantha. When they got to the front of the school the kendo club was arrayed before them, swords out ready to fight Ace. Ace smiled and told Katie," Go ahead, this shouldn't take more than two minutes." She went through them and he readied his White Fang when Hikaru said, "Come on Ace, take us seriously, and draw the Black Fang!" Ace shook his head and responded," I only draw the Black Fang when I am about to kill someone or even when killing is an option, which for you it is not." He disappeared and reappeared right in the middle of the entire group and then Hikaru frowned as he knew what came next, one of Ace's most powerful and proud moves, Zentsotsenkutsen, the rampage of slashed tore through the entire group as they were either injured or knocked unconscious by the graceful sword dance. Ace looked down to Hikaru, who'd managed to only take a cut to the leg and said," That's why I will never draw the Black Fang against you. You're not worth its effort." He went to class as the few members of the kendo club who could manage to walk, limped toward the nurse's office to get help for their comrades. Class was boring for Ace as usual, he wasn't very interested in the history of vampires, and the teacher seemed to go on forever with her explanations which didn't help his boredom. He jumped as the bell for lunch rang, he turned to say goodbye to Katie, he kissed her which made her blush a little and he sped toward the choir club's room. He swung the door open and everyone turned to look at him, the rest of the choir began to whisper as he walked in, he turned and saw Ariel talking to one of the senior members of the choir, he ignored them for a while until he heard him say," I don't care if he was the best base in the entire freaking universe, I'm not going to stay when a human is allowed into a vampire choir!" He turned and glared at Ace, deciding to take it upon himself to throw Ace out, he grabbed Ace's shoulder when Ace knocked his hand away, and the student looked up at Ace, wondering how a human could manage to do that. He shook his head and thought that it must've been a trick and charged Ace; Ace drew the White Fang, causing the hilt to fly up into the student's face, causing him to go flying across the room where he'd hit the wall. The student rose and a few more joined him, Ariel turned to help him when he told her," This is my fight, I can handle them. Just stand back and watch." They all charged at him and he disappeared, he reappeared right on top of them and did the Zenbonzakurase or "Cherry blossom falling". His sword tore through every last one of them, hurting them minorly since he'd used the dull edge to do the technique. They all glared at him now, about to consider going full vampire against him when Ariel told them all," Get out, go! We don't need your kind of people here." They all resentfully left the room and as they did Ariel turned to Ace and said," Now that we have that taken care of, Ace would you go and stand with the rest of the bases so we may begin." He did and they sung for forty minutes and then they were done and Ariel said," Good job everyone. We'll meet next week when I'll decide whether we're ready or not." Ace headed back to the cafeteria where he found Katie, David, Samantha, Jenny and Erika hangin out. He joined them and they all turned and Katie asked," How'd it go?" Ace replied," It went well, got in another fight because people really don't like me, but it went okay." All of a sudden Ace felt this overwhelmingly dark energy and bloodlust behind him, he turned to see the guys from choir going full vampire, he gazed upon them and laughed, then he said," That's what I'm supposed to be afraid of?" He drew the White Fang with the sharp edge out assumed his Fang Style stance, the students charged him with amazing speed, and Ace gracefully ducked and weaved his way through the student's attacks. He had decided to end it and he started with a Flash Fang technique that caught the first student in the shoulder putting him down for the rest of the fight. The second student slashed at Ace and Ace quickly slashed back with the Bolt Fang- a technique that alters sword energy into lightning and it wraps around your sword, it shocked the vampire and he fell, next he looked to the third one and performed Sword Style Wolf versus Dragon, which caused him to sink the White Fang into his leg and he fell as well. He looked on to the leader of this attack and smiled, for he had imagined the worst and most painful technique for him, he got down on all fours and again let the sword energy transform him, the student looked bewildered by the transformation, Ace swiftly moved, he came up right behind the student and sunk his teeth into him, blood exploded from the student's shoulder as he attempted to get Ace off. Ace let go and it was about three seconds until the student fell as well, he undid the transformation and sheathed White Fang and walked back to where his friends were sitting and retook his seat. Again they all stared at him marveling about how strong he was, then someone shouted," Reaper! Yeah you heard me! Go back to your own planet and kill some of your own people!" Everyone seemed to immediately turn to Ace and were almost all ready to fight. Ace drew the Black Fang and assumed his stance; he was ready to face all of them by himself when David, Samantha, Katie, Jenny and Erika jumped beside him to back him up. He smiled as they readied to fight as well, and then Sayer and the music club and Ariel and the choir jumped in as well. Ace looked at them and they said," We take care of our own, regauardless of their race." They all formed around each other and prepared to fight the rest of the student body. The students charged the group, the group attacked. Ace started off with Zentsotsenkutsen, dropping about ten people around him, he turned to dodge a claw that came flying from behind him. Ace then ducked and sliced the claw off and continued his rampage against the students. Then after about two hours of fighting there were only twelve enemies left and almost all of them left. The twelve of them ran off, those who were left laughed. Ace fell; as he was Katie looked back and saw this. She caught him and held him there, he was bloody and unmoving, she screamed," Ace, wake up Ace! Please don't die on me Ace! Please!" He lost consciousness; they took him to the hospital where he was treated for the cuts and gashes in his arms and leg. The doctor came out after he was done and said," Ace will be okay," everyone sighed and the doctor continued," He'll need some rest for a while, only a day or two." He gained consciousness a few hours later, he opened his eyes and he saw Katie and everyone else. He began to shake his head and come to when Katie said," Hello sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Ace responded," Like crap. Everything hurts, my arms, my leg, even my back and I didn't even get hit there." She sat down next to him and began to stroke his face, she said," Well you'll be better soon. The doctor suggested that you rest for a few days. So I'm taking you home soon and you'll rest there." He nodded as the doctor walked in and said," It's chaos down there, people are shouting 'reaper die' down there. They've mobbed the entire entrance to the building." Katie picked Ace up and she flew him back to her house, and as they were flying people began to throw stones and other things at them, some people even flew up there to try and knock them down which Ace skillfully knocked them back with his White Fang. When they got back to Katie's house they quickly got inside and locked the door. The crowd had followed them from the hospital and was shouting outside the door. Katie ran to the phone and called the police, the police officer listened to her complaint and then said," As long as they're not hurting anyone there's nothing that we can do." Katie slammed the phone, she walked back to Ace and Alfred and explained that the police weren't going to do anything about it so they would have to do something themselves. Ace got a smile and said that if they could get back to Serrantos he could get some backup. They all went to her ship and took off for Serrantos, the trip took two hours to get there, when they were in view of his home planet he smiled and said," Isn't it amazing? Such beautiful natural colors." They landed where Ace's house had been and they all disembarked the ship, with Ace leading. Ace walked into the village and asked," Where's the Wolf Pack? "The villager asked," Who wants to know?" He responded," The Mad Wolf wants to know, that's who." The villager looked at Ace like he was mad and said," Sorry the Mad Wolf is dead." Ace retorted," I'm not dead; I'm Ace the Mad Wolf." The villager said," Prove it." Ace took out his White and Black Fang, sheathed them and then transformed into wolf form. The villager looked even more astonished and said," They're up with the village headman." Ace bowed and then took the two of them with him when he went to the village headman's house. He told them to wait in the front of the house while he went farther inside; he walked in and said," How's it goin guys?" They all turned around to see their 'fearless' leader alive and then the village headman said," It's good to see that the rumors about you being dead were false." Ace asked," Who claimed that they killed me?" The headman answered," The village soldiers, but that's another matter entirely. Now, what do you need?" Ace told them," I have need of the rest of my brothers in the Wolf Pack for the most dangerous mission we've ever undertaken before in an unknown and immensely hazardous territory." They began to question what he was talking about when he called to Katie and Alfred," You two, can you come in here please?" They both stepped into the room and everyone except Ace drew their weapons, Ace told them," Brothers sheathe your weapons they aren't killers like the ones here are. These two are from the vampire home world and are going help and to take us to our mission on Vampranos." All of their jaws dropped and they all shouted," WHAAAAAT?" Ace explained," For far too long have the vampires not taken responsibility for the killings that have gone on here from their kind. We are going to Vampranos to make them see, I've been there since they said I've been 'dead'. Most of the vampires aren't like the ones here; I've made friends and even have a girlfriend." They sat there for a moment and thought about Ace's proposal and then they said," All right, we'll go. But how do you explain to the vampires about how their killing us here. They're intolerant of us and they won't listen to us. They see us as trash they can just throw away or use as they please. HOW ACE, HOW WILL YOU MAKE THEM LISTEN?" Ace responded," With the strength only known by the members of the Wolf Pack. We will shove it in their faces with force so they won't have a choice but to listen to us!" They all cheered and then they grabbed their stuff and then they set out to the ship. They blasted off and on the way back the guys began to ask about the time that Ace had spent on the vampire home world. Ace explained to them about the kindness that Katie had showed him and about all the friends he'd made. They were all surprised about how kind the vampires had been to Ace and began to change their opinions about the vampires. They touched down two hours later and they all were tired so they set the Wolf Pack guys up in the guest rooms and they all went to sleep. They were wakened the next morning by the blast of sirens on the front porch; the police broke down the door and began to search the house. They went into three rooms before finding Ace's room, they went in and dragged him out, on the way out he told the guys," The wolf's fangs shall never dull; the other weapons strengthen to make up the difference." They all nodded and watched as they took him away. Katie was crying and shouting," No please. Don't take him away! Please!" His last image of her was of her trying to get past the police, reaching out for him... He thought no, please God if you can hear me, and let her know that I have a plan. Please don't let her suffer; let her mind be at rest. Amen. They dragged him into prison and threw him into a cell and told him," Tomorrow at noon you'll be dead you reaper scum!" The officer closed the cell and laughed at him. He sat there, in the dark not asleep, but not quite awake. In a state of meditation, he closed his eyes and began to talk to the inner wolf, his teacher, his instincts, as well as all the knowledge he'd collected, he began to speak," Do you think we can do it?" The wolf took the form of his teacher and spoke," You've always been capable of many worthy things Ace; this is just one more test of what you can do." He smiled and sat there in the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
